Ami the Hedgehog
by Dragon Claw92
Summary: When five characters from Mobius vanish and appear in our world, things get hectic. But if each of the five had dreams about two people before they vanished, things start to get even more bizzare. NOT A SELF INSERT FIC!
1. Chapter 1

When a world that used to have a balance between good and evil is suddenly thrown out of balance, and those who were considered the heroes vanish, what is the outcome? Utter chaos…Such is the fate of Mobius, the homeland of Sonic the hedgehog and his brave companions. Well, some of them. When Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Amy Rose suddenly vanish from Mobius, Dr. Ivo Robotnik finds his chance to take control. But the question remains: Where did they go?

It all starts here, on a peaceful summer day at the beach for Mirriam, also called Ami by her friends…imaginative friends. She only had her imagination for a friend, but she didn't care. With her imagination she could seemingly travel the world, go to distant lands, and she had many friends who would always back her up in times of need. Her friends included Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy Rose. These were the ones she spent her most time fantasizing about, the ones she wished that someday, she would get to meet. Just as Mirriam was thinking how fun it would be to meet Sonic and co, there was a loud splash and a shout for help from the water. Mirriam sat bolt upright and looked around. Without any hesitation, the fifteen year old sprinted for the water. "Hang on!" She shouted, quickly heading for the shouts. She soon got in so far she had to swim towards the shouts for help, and not long after that, she found the source of the yelling. The person had just slipped under the water, and only a gloved hand remained above it. With nothing for it, Mirriam grabbed the hand, pulling whoever it belonged to up to the surface. When she saw who it was she almost let go. "S…Sonic?!" She stammered, staring at the dripping wet, and rather panicky looking hedgehog. "H…How the heck did you get into my world?!"

"C…Can we t…talk about this on land p..please?" Sonic replied, still splashing a bit because (as just about every Sonic fan knows) he couldn't swim.

"Of course." Mirriam replied, still shocked that Sonic the hedgehog just popped up in her world, let alone the same area she was at. "Just don't let go of my hand and we'll be at the sand in no time." Sonic nodded.

"Just hurry please…" He murmured. Mirriam nodded and started for the shore, moving a little slower than usual because she had Sonic's weight to pull along with her, and she only had one hand to use for paddling. But, soon they'd made it to the sand, and Mirriam had Sonic wrapped up in a large, soft, warm, white towel. She also had a towel, only this one was smaller, and not quite as soft, not that she minded much.

"You ok now?" Mirriam asked, watching Sonic with concern. Sonic nodded, shivering slightly.

"Yeah…thanks for pulling me out of there…hey, wait a moment….I've seen you before…but where?" Sonic said, looking Mirriam up and down with curiosity.

"You have?" Mirriam asked curiously. "Odd… But now I have a question for you: How on earth did you get into my world?"

"In all honesty," Sonic replied. "I have no idea….hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Ami by any chance, would it?" Mirriam stared at Sonic with bewilderment.

"Well, sort of…My real name is Mirriam, but yes, I am called Ami. Why?"

"Well," Sonic replied, holding the towel tighter around himself. "I had a dream last night…about a girl named Ami. I swear you look just like she did… Anyways, I told the others about it, and they all had similar dreams, including Shadow. So, we all start thinking about it, and suddenly, there I was in the lake. And now here we are. Heck knows what the others are thinking…" Suddenly there was the sound of somebody falling down in the sand, and a muffled voice murmured.

"…ouch…" Sonic and Mirriam looked around, and saw (to Mirriam's surprise) none other, than Knuckles the echidna.

"Knuckles?!" Sonic shouted, staring at him as the echidna pushed himself over onto his back and got up. "What are you doing here?!"

"Dunno." Knuckles replied before looking around and letting out a yell of shock. "Sonic?! Ho…"

"Just come over here will you?" Sonic interrupted. The echidna nodded and walked over, sitting down between Sonic and Mirriam.

"Whoa…I think we've met Ami now Sonic…"

"No kidding Knucklehead." Sonic replied. "But what happened to Amy Rose, Shadow and Tails? Where are they?"

"Well," Knuckles replied, grimacing as he brushed sand off his face. "Shadow and Tails vanished before I did, which was only a few minutes after you did, and Amy Rose was the only one left in the room as far as I know of…"

"Not any more you two…" Mirriam interjected, pointing at Amy Rose, who had just appeared on the sand nearby. The pink hedgehog looked around, saw them, and quickly ran over, a look of concern on her face when she saw Sonic wrapped up in a towel.

"Sonny?!" She squeaked, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Sonny what happened?!" Sonic sighed, and it was clear to Mirriam that he didn't like his nickname.

"I appeared in the lake." He replied. Amy Rose opened her mouth to say something, but he quickly added. "But Ami here saved me." Amy looked at Mirriam and smiled gratefully.

"You saved him from drowning you know." She said, moving to hug Sonic, but Knuckles held her back. "Let me go!" She snapped.

"Sonic needs a breather Amy Rose," Knuckles explained, not letting his grip lessen at all. "You said it yourself: He almost drowned." Sonic smirked, but quickly hid it when Amy looked at him. Mirriam looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no!" She said with alarm, starting to gather together her stuff.

"What's wrong Ami?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I'm supposed to be home by now!" Mirriam replied, quickly shoving all her stuff into her book bag. "Here, you'll have to come with me, ok?" Sonic and Knuckles grinned. Amy Rose let out a cheer.

"Yay! I get to go with the person who saved my darling Sonic!" The blue hedgehog just gagged, causing both Mirriam and Knuckles to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Amy demanded.

"Nothing." The pair quickly said. There was a pause, then Mirriam said.

"Ok guys, just follow me, and don't talk to anybody, ok?" Sonic nodded, unwrapping the towel from around himself, shivering, then wrapping back up again.

"Got it." He said. Knuckles pulled Sonic to his feet, and Amy was about to grab onto the hedgehog again, but this time Mirriam held her back.

"Give him some breathing space Amy." She said coolly. "Besides, the towel's wet now, you probably wouldn't want your dress wet. Especially if it gets windy, because that would be really cold." Amy Rose frowned, then considered what Mirriam had said. Finally she nodded. "Alright troop, let's go." Mirriam started off across the park, which was between the beach and where the vehicles were supposed to park. All the way along, people's heads turned and stared at the strange procession that walked past them, and a few even laughed. Mirriam ignored it completely. Knuckles fell behind a bit, hoping to teach one of the scoffers a lesson, but Mirriam quickly noticed this and grabbed his wrist, pulling him along behind her. "I don't think that's a good idea Knux." She said.

"Hey, how'd you know my nickname?" Knuckles asked curiously, forgetting completely about the people who were staring at them.

"Long story, I'll probably explain later." Soon they had reached the parking lot, and Mirriam said. "Alright, my bike has to be here somewhere…Ah, there it is." She headed across the parking lot, and seemingly towards a motorcycle.

"You have a motorbike?" Sonic asked curiously. Mirriam just laughed.

"Nope, my bike is actually behind it." Sure enough, Mirriam's bike was a mountain bike, with a small wagon attached to the back of it. "Ok you guys, pile in. And don't move around too much while we're going along, ok? It's hard enough to drive just with the trailer attached." Sonic, Knuckles and Amy all nodded and got in, each one sitting in the middle and in close proximity of the others. Mirriam got on the bike, kicked the stand up, and started off. "My house isn't far from here." She said. "It won't be long until we're there." Again Sonic and his friends just nodded. Mirriam had the feeling that things were going to get very interesting with them around, but then, she always liked things interesting to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Mirriam's house, they were surprised to see somebody else's bike parked in the driveway. It too had a wagon and Mirriam asked nobody in particular. "David came over? I wonder why. He's usually busy on days like this…" She parked her bike beside David's, and the three anthros in the wagon clambered out, all three of them happy to be back on solid ground. Mirriam's mother came outside and said with alarm.

"There you are Mirriam! A…what on earth? You better come inside quickly. All of you." Mirriam exchanged confused looks with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy Rose, but they quickly did as they were told, Sonic unwrapping himself from the towel and hanging it on the clothesline that hung in the yard as they walked past.

Once they were inside, Mirriam could tell something strange had happened. Rather than just having two pairs of shoes at the door like there should've been, there were four. Sonic quickly piped, though his voice was quiet. "Hey, I've seen two of these pairs of shoes before…" However, Mirriam wasn't paying any attention to Sonic or his friends at that moment. She quickly kicked off her shoes, and headed into the main part of the house, quickly followed by Sonic, Knuckles and Amy Rose. David was sitting on an armchair, talking quietly to two figures that Mirriam couldn't quite make out very well due to just entering the house after being out in the sunshine.

"What is it Mom?" Mirriam asked quietly.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Knuckles asked curiously. Mirriam's mother was about to reply, but a soft voice from over at the couches murmured.

"…I doubt that one Fox boy…"

"But I don't." A higher pitched and familiar voice said. "I'm taking a look." Somebody peaked over the top of the couch, and Tails cheered. "It is! Shadow look!" The black and red hedgehog looked over the couch as well, and actually smiled slightly.

"Hmph. One of the rare times that I'm actually wrong." He murmured. David stood up and quickly walked over to Mirriam.

"You got some of this gang too?" He asked.

"Well what does it look like?" Mirriam replied. "I see you got Shadow and Tails."

"And I see you got Sonic, Knuckles and Amy Rose." Sonic walked up to David and asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by "you got" anyways?" Knuckles and Amy Rose nodded. Shadow and Tails moved over to them too, Tails virtually running and Shadow walking at a slow and comfortable pace. Mirriam was glad that Sonic's group all wore ankle socks. Her mom didn't like it when people were barefoot in the house.

"Well," David explained. "I was playing in my back yard with my little brother Blain, and just as I said I wanted to play Shadow, Shadow appeared. We were going to play "Sonic the Hedgehog" you see, and after Blain saw that happen, he quickly said he wanted to play Tails, and out of the blue, Tails appeared. We figured somebody should let you know about it." Tails added to the story.

"Yup. And on the way here, Shadow almost beat somebody up."

"Did not." Shadow snorted in defiance, crossing his arms. David rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, that's our story pretty much, but now what? We've got five of the main "Sonic the Hedgehog" characters here, when they should be in…"

"Mobius!" Sonic finished, a startled look on his face. Knuckles looked at the hedgehog curiously, as if to ask what he was startled about. "What would Egghead do if he found out we were gone?!" The hedgehog continued with alarm. "Everybody would be done for! We have to get back!"

"And how exactly are you going to pull that one off Sonic?" Mirriam asked.

"What do you mean by "you" Ami?" Shadow questioned, an eyebrow raising slightly. "Don't you mean "we"? We'll need you with us. I'm sure the rest of us anthros remember those dreams we had, correct?" There was silence for a while, then Amy Rose piped.

"Yes! I do remember now! Ami and Danni needed to come and help us defeat Robotnik!" Mirriam's mother spoke up.

"I'll hear nothing of it." She said. "I can't just let my daughter and her best friend go running off to some other universe where danger could destroy them." Shadow looked up at her with a bored look.

"Listen," He said urgently. "This is important. Besides, they'll come back. I'll see to it personally." Sonic nodded, as did Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose. Shadow continued, a more determined tone in his voice. "We all will." Tails then asked with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"But how are we going to get back? We don't have a teleporter, the Hyper Tornado, nothing at all!" Shadow rolled his eyes and replied flatly.

"Don't tell me you forgot what Ami and Danni could do in your dream Tails. They had Chaos control! With that, we can easily get back to Mobius." David and Mirriam spoke at the same time.

"We don't have Chaos control. We would've found out already." Knuckles sighed and explained.

"Actually, you do have Chaos control. You just don't know where to get it from. Here, Shadow, you take Ami and show her, Sonic and I will show Danni." Shadow and Sonic both nodded. Mirriam's mother was about to retort to this idea, but Tails quickly said.

"They'll be fine, don't worry, ok?" Amy Rose nodded.

"It's not like they're going to kill them or anything." She added. "They're just going to show them something." By the time Amy Rose and Tails had said this, Sonic and Knuckles had marched David off to the games room on the first floor, while Shadow had taken Mirriam off to her bedroom on the second floor. Once the bedroom door had been closed, Shadow turned to Mirriam.

"You know how we use Chaos control right?" He asked. Mirriam nodded.

"You just say "Chaos control", and something happens?"

"Sort of. It's easy to do. But first, give me your hand for a second." Mirriam obliged without questioning, and Shadow held her hand with a firm grip, though it wasn't so hard it would hurt. His hand started to glow gold, and Mirriam felt her own hand start to tingle. The glow spread to her hand, then her arm, and soon the rest of her body.

"What's happening?" She asked with alarm. She could feel herself get lifted off the ground. Shadow just replied quietly.

"You'll see." It felt like a jolt of electricity coursed through Mirriam's body, but it oddly enough, didn't hurt. She felt herself shrinking, growing smaller. Her hair started to change, and grow shorter as well. There was suddenly a blinding flash of light, and a dusky rose colored hedgehog dropped to the floor. Mirriam looked at herself with wonder and shock. She wasn't anything like she used to be. Even her clothing had changed. Before, she had been wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt, but now she was wearing an elegant, dark purple and black dress with matching boots. She had on white gloves, and there was a headband on her head, tucked right behind her ears. She looked in the mirror and let out a gasp. She looked almost identical to Amy Rose, save for she was dusky rose colored, and her eyes were red.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, looking at Shadow. The black hedgehog replied with a cool and calm voice.

"Turned you into Ami. Now, let's see if you can teleport yourself across the room. Here, I'll go first." Shadow looked around the room, then said quietly. "Chaos control." He instantly vanished, re-appearing on the other side of the room. "All you have to do is concentrate on where you want to go, and say Chaos control, it's that easy really." Ami nodded, and looked around the room, concentrating hard on teleporting beside Shadow.

"Chaos control." She said quietly. There was a rushing feeling, and the next thing she knew, Shadow had put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job." He said. "Ok, let's go check and see if the others have Danni ready now." He paused, then added with a slight smile. "Want to see if you can teleport down there?" Ami looked hesitant, but nodded. "See you there." He said, and he vanished. Ami took a deep breath, closed her eyes, concentrated on the living room, and said softly.

"Chaos control." Again the rushing feeling blew over her, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of the living room. Her mother, who had been sitting on the couch with Tails and Amy Rose at either side of her, let out a shriek of alarm. Shadow was also in the room, and he said.

"No need to panic, she's perfectly safe and fine." Her mother spluttered with shock and concern.

"Is…is that my daughter?" Shadow nodded slightly.

"Yes. She'll be back to normal once this adventure is over with. Now then, what's taking Sonic and Knuckles so long…" There was a sudden bang from the games room, and at the same time, Ami and Shadow raced for the door while Tails and Amy Rose tried to calm Mirriam's mother down.

When they opened the door and looked inside, they saw something that made them feel both somewhat concerned, and made them want to laugh. Sonic was sitting in a sprawled position in a corner, Knuckles was lying flat on his back at the other end of the room, and David was looking around in shock. Shadow sighed. "You guys obviously got it wrong." Knuckles groaned and sat up. Sonic pushed himself to his feet and said.

"Well why don't you do it then?" Shadow frowned.

"First tell me what you did." Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other.

"Uhm…we're not quite sure what happened really." Shadow just rolled his eyes and took a firm grip on David's hand. Chaos energy poured from his fingertips to David's hand, and just like with Ami, the energy had soon enveloped David's body completely. There was a flash of bright light, and a black hedgehog fell to the floor with a crash. He looked very similar to Sonic, save some of his spikes had neon green streaks on them. He still had the same markings as Sonic however. His shoes were green and white rather than red and white, and his eyes were a pale blue. "There." Shadow said, crossing his arms and looking at Sonic and Knuckles. "That's how you do it. Somehow I have a feeling you tried actually hitting him with Chaos energy. That's probably why it backfired." Danni looked himself over, then looked at Ami.

"Whoa...Is this actually real?" Shadow poked him.

"Point proven." He said. "Yes, it is real. Now then, let's go get Tails and Amy Rose."

"Yeah." Sonic said with a nod. "From the shriek we heard a little while ago, it sounds like she got quite a scare. Those two are probably having on heck of a time keeping her calm." Knuckles nodded. Suddenly, Danni piped up.

"Hey, I've got knuckles like Knuckles has!" Sure enough, his knuckles were spiked. "Cool!" Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"We can admire ourselves later you two. Let's get going." Ami nodded in agreement. "See you guys outside. Chaos control." Shadow vanished instantly.

"See you there." Ami said with a nod. "Chaos control." She too, vanished, re-appearing outside, and standing beside Shadow. Danni had soon teleported out beside them. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy Rose quickly headed out after them. Shadow raised an eyebrow when he noticed that they still had to do up their shoes. His were already on. Soon, they were all ready to go. Shadow took hold of Knuckles, who in turn took hold of Tails. Ami and Danni took hold of the other's hand, Amy Rose taking hold of Danni's other hand, and Sonic taking Ami's.

"Ok." Sonic said. "Those of us who know where we're going, concentrate hard on that place. Those of us who're doing the teleporting, get ready to go." Tails and Knuckles closed their eyes, concentrating hard. Shadow closed his eyes too, ready to leave. "Danni, Ami, you two are this group's teleporting team. Leave the location up to Amy Rose and me." Danni and Ami nodded. Sonic and Amy Rose closed their eyes, as did Ami and Danni. "One," Sonic counted. "Two…Three…now." All at the same time, Shadow, Ami and Danni said.

"Chaos control." A whooshing sensation swept over them all, and they vanished, leaving Mirriam and David's world behind, and heading for Mobius.


	3. Chapter 3

They appeared outside the ruins of a fort. When they all opened their eyes, Amy gave a small shriek, Tails and Knuckles gasped, Sonic stared in shocked silence, and Shadow murmured something that sounded oddly like a swear word. "What happened here?" Ami asked curiously, not knowing why Sonic and co were upset by this. Sonic replied grimly, disbelief etched all over his face and voice.

"It…this was our base…" He looked over at Tails. "Tails, how many days have passed since we vanished?" The kitsune looked at his watch, and frowned, replying.

"A week." Knuckles looked disbelievingly at Tails.

"A week?! But we've only been gone for two or three hours! It couldn't possibly have been a whole week!"

"You're back! You're finally back!" Cream the rabbit ran over to them, tears in her huge eyes. "We thought you would never come back! Never ever e…"

"Cream, what happened here?" Sonic asked her, a confused look on his face. "Why is everything so beaten down like this?" The rabbit made a sniffling noise, and she replied softly and sadly.

"It was Mr. Eggman. He found out you and the others were gone…and…and he's trying to take over all of Mobius!" Cream started bawling. "He's got Momma, and Mr. Silver, and Miss Blaze! And…"

"He's got Vanilla, Silver and Blaze?" Danni questioned. "But how'd he find out so fast? It can't be possible to take over an entire planet in just two and a half hours." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid Danni?" He asked. "Tails said we'd been gone from here for a whole week. Thus, time in your world is different than ours." He looked at Cream and asked, his tone softening slightly. "Cream, when did he find out we were gone?" The rabbit made another sniffling noise and whimpered.

"Th...the day you left…Mr. Shadow. He attacked the fort not all that long after you vanished…We couldn't stop him! Not even Mr. Charmy, or Mr. Espio, or even Mr. Vector!"

"Wait a minute…" Sonic said, frowning. "You mean the Chaotix got it too?!" Cream nodded, tears drenching her face and dress.

"And Cheese too!" She sobbed. Shadow rolled his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking at him. She saw him do that and she bawled out. "You'd be sad too if your best friend was captured!" Shadow didn't say anything, but he gave Knuckles a tired look. Amy Rose walked over to Cream, and as she wiped the tears off of the rabbit's face, she said softly.

"We'll get them back Cream. All of them…Even Cheese." Cream nodded before another torrent of tears poured from her abnormally large eyes.

"Alright gang." Sonic said, looking at each of his companions in turn. "We've got to put a stop to this. Knuckles and Tails will work on salvaging any and every thing that is still usable from in the fort, Amy Rose and Cream, you two just make sure you aren't found by anybody who isn't one of us. Danni and I will set out for Robotropolis to buy time for Shadow and Ami. You two are going to gather up as many Chaos emeralds as you can. Shadow, you know where two are I think." Shadow nodded.

"Yes. I've got mine, and the other one is…" But he never got to finish his sentence, because Cream gave a scream of terror and shouted.

"They're coming! Look!" She pointed at a large mass of robotics that were heading at top speed towards them. Amy stared at the army advancing on them, a look of horror on her face. Shadow spoke up, taking hold of Ami's and Knuckles' hands.

Are we just going to stand here and let them get us then?! Get into the forest! Now!" Sonic quickly took hold of Cream and Amy Rose, and Danni was grabbed by Tails. All at the same time the group of anthros ran (or in Shadow's case, skated) into the trees. Cream gave a shout of fear and cried.

"Mr. Sonic! My hand's slipping!" Ami looked over her shoulder just in time to see Cream accidentally let go of Sonic's hand and fall face first into the dirt. Amy Rose purposefully let go of Sonic and headed for Cream, but the robots had already found the rabbit, and now had Amy as well. Sonic looked over his shoulder to try and get a good angle of attack, but tripped, rolling headlong into a tree and winding up out cold.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, letting go of Danni and hurriedly going for his adoptive, older brother. "Wake up S…AHH!" They too, had been found. Danni ran after Shadow, Knuckles and Ami, trying to catch up. Knuckle held his hand out for Danni to catch, but just as they were about to lock fingers, Knuckles slipped, falling out of Shadow's grip completely. Ami tried to stop Shadow, but the hedgehog kept going.

"Shadow! We have to help David and Knuckles!" She pleaded, but Shadow didn't stop.

"They've probably been spotted already!" He said. Ami frowned and slammed her feet down, taking a very strong grip on Shadow and actually spinning him around to face her, stopping him abruptly.

"I don't care!" She snapped. "We're getting them!" However, there were two shouts that echoed from where Danni and Knuckles had been. "David!" Ami shrieked. "David!" She tried running for where the voices had come from, but Shadow held her back.

"Listen to me, we will get him back. But if we stay around here we won't be able to. We're the last hope that Mobius has!" Ami was crying, her struggling slowing and weakening.

"…David…" She murmured. Shadow was starting to get impatient. Any moment they'd be found if they didn't get moving again. Without any other choice he could come up with, the black hedgehog promptly picked Ami up, princess style, and took off again, the dusty rose colored hedgehog crying into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair only stopped when they arrived at a large and rather posh and expensive looking cottage that'd been tucked away conveniently in a remote part of the forest. Shadow looked at Ami, who was still cradled in his arms, and actually smiled slightly when he saw she was fast asleep. "That will make things easier." He said quietly to himself as he headed up to the door and tapped it with his shoe.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice called from inside.

"Rouge, it's Shadow. I need in right away." There was a very quiet squeak of delight and soon after, Rouge the bat had opened the door, smiling sweetly at Shadow.

"Hey there ha…wait a moment, who's this?" Rouge was looking curiously at the dusty rose hedgehog in Shadow's arms. "You haven't been cheating on me have you?" Rouge asked seriously. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Rouge, I've been gone for a week, the Doctor is taking over Mobius, and you ask if I've been cheating on you? Two things are wrong with this picture: One, isn't Mobius more important than cheating? And two, I haven't been cheating, because we haven't ever been more than friends." Rouge sighed.

"Oh fine, but who is she?"

"Her name is Ami. Can you let us in now so I can explain this?" Rouge nodded and moved out of the doorway, allowing Shadow to carry Ami into the house. Inside was a rather cutesy-decorated living room with a very plush, wine colored carpet, pinkish cream colored walls, and a pale lavender ceiling. The furniture was almost all a vibrant red, similar to the color on Shadow's spikes, and all along the walls were pictures of gemstones of various types, shapes and colors. Rouge smiled sweetly at Shadow before taking a quick peak outside, then closing and locking the door. "Ok, obviously your hiding from something or someone." Shadow said, knowing full well that Rouge never used to lock the door, save for at night time or when she was out doing something else. The bat nodded, but didn't speak as she closed the deep red curtains that draped the sparkly clean windows. She soon walked back over to Shadow and asked softly.

"Ok, now what is this about?"

Ami woke up on a large and very soft bed. "Mom?" She asked groggily, opening her eyes part of the way. Shadow shook his head as he sat down at the far side of the bed, watching Ami with a slightly tired look.

"No Ami, your mom isn't here. You're in my world, remember?" Ami blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I've gotten us an ally though. We've re-formed Team Dark…well, what's left of it…" Ami remembered clearly now what'd happened, and she knew who Team Dark was.

"What do you mean by "what's left of it", Shadow? And where are we anyways?" Shadow sighed.

"We're at Rouge's house. And what I mean by "what's left of it" is Omega isn't with us. The Doctor powered him down while Sonic, his buddies and I were all in your world."

"But," Rouge said, entering the room and also sitting on the bed. "We've got our third member right here: You." Ami had to shake herself.

"M…Me?" She asked. "Be on Team Dark?" Shadow and Rouge nodded. "B…But what am I going to do for the team? I can't fight, I can't fly, I…"

"Not yet, you can't." Shadow said coolly. "But you'll be able to soon. It's in your muscle memory Ami, though you don't know it, you're a fighter. It's just like the Chaos control." Ami frowned.

"But with the Chaos control, I totally changed, not just my abilities. How are you going to get me fighting? I'm not geared for it Shadow, simple as that." This time, Rouge answered Ami's comment.

"That's the thing though Ami, you don't know that. And Shadow and I have decided that we prove you can fight. But first, there's something we need to give you." Ami watched in confusion as Rouge picked up a box around the size of a shoebox, and handed it to her. The bat seemed to wince slightly as she handed over the box, and when Ami opened it, she instantly knew why.

"A… A Chaos emerald?" Rouge nodded.

"Trust me," The bat said. "You'll need it. Now then, now that that's out of the way, we need to do something about your outfit…"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Ami questioned. Shadow also looked a bit confused.

"Rouge, do we have time for this?" The black hedgehog asked. "What about the rest of Mobius?" The bat tittered slightly and replied.

"Now Shadow, she can't go fighting in a dress. She'll need something a bit more…movable. I'll be right back." And before anybody could stop her, the bat was off. Shadow sighed and muttered.

"Some days I just don't understand that girl…" Ami nodded and was about to reply, but before she could, Rouge had entered the room again, an outfit draped over one arm.

"There we go. Now then Shadow, out you go." Shadow seemed to be at first, a little confused, but he soon clued in and hastily removed himself from the room, not wanting the "wrath of Rouge" to come down on him like a ton of bricks.

The outfit turned out to be a pair of black pants with red steaks going down the outer side of each pant leg, a matching tank top with red hems and streaks going down the sides, a pair of black and deep purple gloves that went up to the middle of her lower arm, and a pair of jet black boots with dark purple streaks on them at the toe, the heel, and the top of the boot. Rouge giggled quietly and said. "It looks marvellous." Ami had to admit that it did compliment her frame rather well. "Now then, let's get on to the other stuff: fighting. We'll get Shadow for that, he probably knows what the limits should be." But just at that moment, Shadow appeared, a very worried look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt this fashion show," He said, grabbing Rouge and Ami's wrists. "But there's some visitors outside who I'd rather not see." Before Rouge could get angry at Shadow for intruding, Ami asked quickly.

"Visitors? Like who Shadow?"

"Mechas, androids, and a whole whack of enemies who I'd rather not have a chit chat with. We have to get out of here, now." Rouge was about to say something, but Shadow said. "Chaos control." And the trio vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

They re-appeared outside what looked like a scrap yard. "Where are we?" Ami asked, holding her Chaos emerald tightly in her hand. Shadow sighed.

"Robotropolis scrap yard. This is the first place we need to be." Rouge gulped.

"But Shadow, if we're in the scrap yard, where do we go from here? We certainly won't be able to stay here!" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I know that Rouge. But at least this gets us closer to our goal of finding the others and defeating the Doctor." Something made a sudden, rattling noise to Ami's right, and all three looked over quickly, each preparing to attack. Several large pieces of metal slid noisily out of the way as what looked like a gloved hand pushed through the metal heaped on top of it, soon followed by a black arm with a yellow streak on it. After was seemed like several hours of watching, the figure had forced itself out of the metal heap, showing itself to be almost identical to Shadow, save the streaks on it were yellow rather than red. It's shoes matched this color pattern, as well as the cuffs of it's gloves. "E…Erebos?" Shadow questioned. The black and yellow android nodded.

"Yes, I'm Erebos." Rouge almost instantly hugged the mecha, who was very perplexed by this sudden movement on Rouge's part.

"How'd you end up in the scrap?" Shadow asked, an eyebrow raising as Erebos managed to pry Rouge off of his metal framework. The android made the sounds of a sigh, and replied.

"The Doctor found me out. Before I'd even known what was happening, I'd been surrounded, told my sentence, and powered down. I'm actually surprised that I hadn't been chucked into the incinerator right off the bat. That was…about four days ago. But that story can wait. We need to get rid of the Doctor, or at least put a stop to his plans, before it's too late. I re-booted about two or three hours ago, and heard some yelling and what sounded like struggling. If I'm not mistaken, it sounded like…"

"Sonic and co." Shadow finished, crossing his arms. "We know that. But we need to get them back, and we need to get them back fast. Did the Doctor remove any of your mapping programs?" Erebos shook his head.

"No. Here, follow me and I'll get us into the palace area." The android started off, moving very quickly. Rouge and Shadow followed the android without hesitation, but Ami was reluctant about following him. It was as if she was suddenly struck with as flashback, only it showed the future rather than the past:

"_SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Ami shouted, only to find her warning too late. The cylinder came down over top of him, locking the hedgehog inside. Erebos stood nearby, powered down, and Rouge lie on the floor, exhausted from fighting against the security robots that'd caught them. There was a green flash of light, a yell from Shadow, and a silence that made Ami feel nauseas._

Ami quickly caught up with Shadow, Erebos and Rouge. "I think I just had a bit of foresight you guys." She said. "But I don't know when, or how it'll happen."

"Let's hear it." Erebos said, stopping, turning, and looking at Ami. Rouge and Shadow did the same.

"Erebos, you were powered down in a corner of a large room, while Rouge was on the floor, almost unconscious seemingly, and I was being held back by two robots. Shadow, you were heading into the center of the room, heading towards Eggman, when…when…a cylinder came down over top of you. Then there was a bright green flash, Shadow yelled, and then…everything went quiet. Do any of you three understand it?" All three grimaced and nodded.

"Yes." Shadow replied. "The cylinder was the Doctor's roboticizer, which turns anybody who gets stuck inside it…into a mecha." Rouge looked rather sick as Shadow spoke, and Ami could tell she didn't like the sounds of that. "Ok, if this really is some foresight, we'll have to be extremely careful so we don't get caught, got it? I personally don't want to be turned into a robot. And I'm sure the rest of us don't want to either…well, the rest of us who aren't androids." Ami and Rouge both nodded. Shadow opened his mouth to say more, but Erebos cut him off, his tones consisting of panic and fear.

"It's a bit late for that…." The android said, pointing behind Shadow, Rouge and Ami. The three turned, Rouge gasped, Ami stared in horror, and Shadow said a word that shouldn't be written down for fear of being severely chastised. Standing behind them, were at least ten robotics, and in his hovercraft behind them, was Dr. Eggman.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, the last of the little heroes found they're way here did they?" The scientist sneered as the robots formed a circle around the four anthros. Ami leaned over to Shadow and whispered nervously.

"Now what?" Shadow was about to reply, but Erebos piped in first.

"Take cover. Because by the looks of what's happening to you Ami, this could get messy." Only now did Ami realize she was starting to glow red. Shadow stared at her with shock and said quickly and quietly.

"Rouge and Erebos, take hold of me. Ami, once you feel a huge power surge, shout Chaos blast and enjoy the fireworks." The three nodded, Ami not quite understanding what was going on. But before she could ask any more questions, Shadow, Erebos and Rouge had all vanished. Eggman started laughing.

"So, they abandoned you to me? Ha! Cowards!" Ami's temper flared. Shadow had always been her favourite character in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" games, and she'd always gotten defensive whenever somebody called him something nasty or made wise cracks about him.

"I dare you," She hissed, the glow getting brighter. "To call Shadow a coward again."

"Ooh, this one's got a crush on that cowardly hedgehog!" Eggman said with a laugh. "How…"

"CHAOS BLAST!" Ami yelled loudly after feeling a very large surge of power course through her body. Before anybody could react, huge waves of red energy shot out like deadly ripples from Ami's body, and once the dust settled, all the robots were smashed or exploded, and Eggman was lying flat on his face underneath the wreckage of his hovercraft. Ami moved towards the scientist, still glowing red. Eggman looked up at her with a now slightly fearful look. "Any last words?" She hissed angrily. But just at that time, Erebos re-appeared and pulled her back so she couldn't attack.

"No." He said softly. "Let him be. You have caused enough damage for now." Ami was about to snarl something in retort, but suddenly a very loud yell pierced the air. Erebos spun quickly and looked up at a large, tower like building, looking at one particular open window. "Th…that sounded like Shadow!" The android said. At once the vision that Ami had seen came back, hitting the hedgehog full force.

"NO!" She screamed, fighting harder to get out of Erebos' grip. "SHADOW!" Erebos' hold on her tightened and he said quickly.

"Ami! Use Chaos control!" The hedgehog nodded quickly, closed her eyes and said, her voice frantic and worried sounding.

"Chaos control!" There was a rushing sensation, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in a large room with Erebos still holding on to her. In the center of the room was a large cylinder, and Rouge was pounding against it, tears on her face. A few robots marched over to Ami and Erebos, one taking a firm grip on Ami, while two others held Erebos' down as a third opened a control panel on his back, hitting a button and causing the android to go limp. They'd shut him down. "No…NO!" Ami screamed, firing off blasts of Chaos energy and blowing up several robots in the process. Luckily, none of the blasts hit Erebos, who now lay face down on the floor with his panel open. Rouge was sobbing now, sitting on her knees and looking completely pathetic beside the cylinder.

"Shadow…" She moaned. "Why Shadow…" Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Why me what?" Ami and Rouge spun to look at Shadow quickly, and saw that he was holding a remote control similar to the ones that remote controlled cars had. Shadow was perfectly fine, and looked completely safe. Not even a single piece of metal was on him, save for his wrist rings and the metal on his shoes.

"B…but you were….how did you…" Rouge stammered, getting to her feet and walking over to the black and red hedgehog. "I thought you were…"

"Robotized?" Shadow finished, a smirk on his face. He shook the remote slightly and the cylinder began to lift. "Ha! Just an android I'd found. But believe me, it was really hard to get that to work right. Especially with the shouting." That's when Ami spoke up, pointing at the figure that'd been in the cylinder.

"Who's that?" It was a black and red hedgehog with long, ruby red spines protruding from the back of her head, and she had back spikes identical to Shadow's. In fact, she could've been passed off as Shadow's sister if he had one.

"Somebody power up Erebos." Shadow instructed flatly, staring at the female hedgehog on the floor before him. Rouge quickly moved over to the android and pushed a green button. The panel slid shut, Erebos' eyes flickered and turned on, and the android pushed himself to his knees. He was about to speak, but then he saw the hedgehog girl on the floor.

"Astra…" He murmured. When he saw the looks on the others' faces, he explained, getting to his feet and walking over to the recently changed hedgehog. "Astra was my sister…my sister before she got robotized. I thought I'd never see her again…"

"Wait a minute," Shadow said, frowning. "You mean, you're not a straight up android either?"

"No." Erebos replied, kneeling beside Astra and taking her hand in his metal one. "I was originally a prototype. Well, both of us were. Prototypes for "the Ultimate Life Form". However, we'd been…shunted aside by new developments on another prototype called "BioLizard", and weren't recovered until we were found by Dr. Eggman around…oh… twenty years ago. Right off the bat Astra was robotized and I soon followed." Shadow seemed startled at these words, but Erebos didn't notice this. "Twenty long years of being controlled…and just finding the other now…"

"Hold up a moment here Erebos." Rouge questioned. "If Astra has spines, why did she have spikes like Shadow's when she was an android?"

"I do not know for certain." Erebos replied as Shadow slowly started backing out of the room. Ami noticed Shadow and teleported behind him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him softly. Shadow looked at Ami and replied.

"Erebos…he's a prototype from the ARK. A prototype for "the Ultimate Life Form". Think about it Ami. You seem to know a lot about this subject." Ami considered this for a while, and realization hit her like a school bus.

"They're prototypes of you!" She said quickly. Shadow nodded.

"Exactly." Just at that moment, a voice spoke from inside the room. It was a female's voice, but it wasn't like Rouge's at all. It sounded soft, mysterious, and slightly eerie, with an uncanny resemblance to Shadow's voice.

"Erebos?...Where are we?"

"I'll explain later Astra." Erebos replied, pulling his sister to her feet. "But we've got some people to save." He looked at Shadow, Rouge and Ami. "Ok you guys. Rouge is going to search the top floor for any captives, Shadow and Ami are going to search the main floors, and Astra and I will search the sub levels. Got it?" Ami nodded along with Rouge, and then she asked.

"And what if we run into somebody who's been robotized?" Erebos made a sighing noise, and replied.

"You try to get them to the roboticizer and switch them right, ok? Alright you guys, let's move out."


	7. Chapter 7

Three to four hours later

It was devastating to see just how many people Dr. Eggman had robotized. Ami made a list of everybody they'd saved, and everybody who'd been robotized:

Sonic: Android

Tails: Organic

Knuckles: Organic

Amy Rose: Android

Cream: Android

Danni: Android

Charmy: Organic

Espio: Android

Vector: Android

Silver: Android

Blaze: Android

Big: Organic

Mighty: Android

Vanilla: Android

Cheese: Organic

They had also located Omega, who was in the process of being taken apart. Luckily the damage wasn't unfixable, and soon after, Tails had him up and running again. But Omega wasn't the main concern for Ami: It was Danni, who'd been robotized second-to-first, the first being Sonic. "How're we going to get them de-robotized?" Knuckles asked as he struggled with a metallic Vector. Erebos grunted in reply as he forced back Metal Silver.

"We push…them one by one…into the chamber…and change them back." Shadow was locked in a grapple between the new Metal Sonic and himself, and was happy to see that he was winning the battle against his former rival. "The easiest to change…" Erebos continued. "Will be Cream…and Vanilla." Charmy, who was keeping the android rabbits occupied, nodded and said to them.

"Alrighty ladies! Off we go!" It seemed, that they'd gotten they're memory back first, and without hesitation, the pair walked into the chamber.

"We'll be ok, right Momma?" Cream asked, blinking her robotic eyes. Vanilla nodded as the cylinder came down over top of them. There was a green flash of light, silence, save for the struggles between android and organic, and the cylinder lifted, revealing two back-to-normal rabbits. Cheese pelted towards them and soon Cream had the Chao wrapped in her arms, smiling at him. Vanilla headed over to Android Blaze, and was soon locked in what looked oddly like a girlish catfight, only Vanilla managed to get a good hold on Blaze's metallic hands, and was holding the cat back as Big forced both Metal Espio and Mecha Amy Rose into the chamber before heading off to help Tails fend off Metal Mighty. Not long after, only Vector, Mighty, Sonic and Danni remained who had to be restored. First to the chamber, while kicking and beeping angrily, was Vector, who came out looking around in bewilderment before having to jump out of the way to avoid Metal Mighty, who soon was turned back to normal. Shadow and Metal Sonic weren't getting anywhere very fast now, as both were locked so heatedly into combat that it seemed as though Shadow had completely forgotten to push Sonic into the chamber. Ami and Danni were grappling as well, and Ami wasn't doing so well at all. There was another flash, and Sonic's voice rang out.

"Whoa…what happened?" Before he let out a yell of surprise as Shadow pulled him out of the robotizing area. Danni was the last one, and only Ami seemed able to fight him off, as Blaze, Silver and Astra had all failed to do so and were now lying sprawled on the floor in a heap.

"I will never fall to organic material such as you!" Mecha Danni hissed as he pushed Ami back, almost knocking her into the robotizing chamber.

"David…please." Ami said, staring the mecha in the eyes while making hand gestures to Erebos behind her back with one hand. "Listen to me…you have to stop fighting." Erebos watched the hand signals closely, and quickly picked up the plan. He got himself ready to run forwards as Ami pushed Danni back, the mecha now standing in the perfect position to be smashed into the chamber. "Now!" Erebos surged forwards, ramming full force into Danni as the cylinder came down overtop of the pair of them. There was another green flash, and as the cylinder lifted, Danni, now back to normal, let out a groan and sat up, looking at the black and yellow hedgehog on the floor beside him.

"What the heck?" He asked, looking around curiously. Erebos pushed himself to his feet and had soon pulled Danni out of the way of the roboticizer.

"Well, now that this little adventure is over," Erebos said. "I say we get back to living our lives the way they should be lived, eh?"

"But what about Robotnik?" Cream squeaked.

"Chao!" Cheese piped, nodding his head.

"We'll leave him to pull himself out of the scrap yard." Astra said with a smirk. "Ok you guys, homeward bound!" She and Erebos clasped hands, and at the same time, they said.

"Chaos control!" Beams of energy shot off of them, hitting each of the different anthros in the room and causing them to vanish.

Sonic and co appeared outside their ruined fortress. Quickly Sonic did a head count, and let out a sigh of relief when all his friends, and Shadow, were there. But then he noticed something was wrong. "Hey, where'd Ami and Danni go?" He asked curiously. Shadow sighed, and replied softly, knowing the answer.

"They're back in their world now, Sonic. You didn't think they'd be able to stay in our world forever did you?" Sonic shook his head.

"I guess you've got a point…Alright troop. Let's re-build this place." And with that, Sonic and co set about rebuilding the fortress.

Rouge appeared infront of her house, Astra and Erebos beside her. "Well," She said softly, smiling at them. "That was an adventure worth taking." The two hedgehogs nodded, and together, the three entered the house, each one smiling slightly.

Mirriam and David appeared in the middle of Mirriam's living room, right infront of her mother. "Y…Back so soon?" She asked, looking at her watch with amazement. "It's only been fifteen minutes!" The two smiled at eachother, and Mirriam replied.

"Well Mom, time flies when your in a video game." David and Mirriam's mother both laughed.

"Yes," Her mother said with a nod. "I suppose it does." David cracked his knuckles, grinning, and not noticing that the fringe of his hair was black, and on his back there were two small spikes. Mirriam didn't notice that her hair had a pinkish hue to it, and that her eyes were redder than usual. But whatever they missed or saw, which doesn't really matter all that much, they enjoyed the rest of that day to the fullest. And the day after that…and the day after that…and…well, you get the idea.

THE END


End file.
